Beast Chronicles
by 6ixGodd
Summary: Four average guys enjoy playing League of Legends. But what if it was more than the fun game that they thought? What would happen if they had to defend all of Runeterra? Rated M for suggestive themes, language, and violence. I ONLY OWN OC'S. RIOT OWNS THEIR CHARACTERS/SETTINGS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first ever fan-fic so I hope you guys enjoy it! Please continue to read as I will update this story 3 chapters at a time! I only own OC's, but do not own Riot Characters/Settings.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Dude, are you fucking kidding me?" Exclaims Dan as he is killed by Brand in the mid lane. He was infuriated at this point because they had a random support who wasn't roaming whatsoever. "This is like the third time I've been killed and still haven't gotten any fucking help!"

Jason was just doing his own thing, jungling with Nidalee. "I'm sorry Dan, I'll come help you as soon as possible." Jason was just one of those people who is extremely nice and never really got mad at anyone. This usually pissed Dan off, but he couldn't stay mad at him.

Noah Allen is one of the most cheerful people that we knew. "At least we are learning new things by getting beaten. Just look at this loss as something to gain." Said Noah cheerfully.

I was just being quiet, listening to the conversation like I usually did. I was pretty quiet and collected for the most part. My friends don't really mind though, which is something that I appreciate. They have always accepted my quiet personality, which is hard to come by in a lot of people.

"Just relax, and we can catch them off guard when they slip up." I quietly said. Everyone was pretty attentive to what I said, seeing as I don't say much.

The game went on for about 30 more minutes, and we ended up winning. We were all pretty hyped, because we all just ranked up into Diamond 1.

"Ah, winning always feels great, ya know? We had that in the bag from the beginning." Said Dan in a know it all kind of way.

"Yeah, I noticed by your flaming that you had faith in us all game." I replied in a sarcastic tone. Jason and Noah were laughing at this point, and even Dan was chuckling a bit at that.

"Yeah yeah whatever Alex. I'm going to go get some food. You guys down to go to Buffalo Wild Wings?" Asked Dan. Everyone was in agreement and we just left our clients running while we went and met up at Buffalo Wild Wings. Little did we know, that there was an out of place light shining from our screens.

I guess I should explain a little bit about each of us. I'll start with myself, just so I can get it out of the way. My name is Alex Frost and I live in San Francisco, California with my 3 best friends, Noah Allen, Jason Penn, and Daniel Star. My parents both have Ph.D's in biomedical engineering and work at UCLA in the science department. I spend a lot of my free time playing League of Legends with my friends, or we all just go to the gym once a day to get out of the house. I am 6'2 and I have blue eyes with short blond hair that is spiked up in the front. I'm a little bulkier than average, but nothing too extreme.

Next up is my friend Daniel, or Dan, Star. He is fairly short compared to me, but he's no midget. He is 5"10, has hazel eyes, and is your stereotypical white kid. He is kind of a skinny dude, but he is working on building muscle, that much you can tell. He has light brown hair, like a crew cut sort of style. I've known him since kindergarten when he came up to me and slapped me in the back of the head with a lego and I punched him in the face without saying anything. He then threw me on the ground and by the time the teachers broke us up we were laughing, bloody noses on both sides from us beating on each other, but that's how we became friends I guess.

A few years later, my friend Jason Penn moved to San Francisco from Toronto, Canada. This guy is literally a giant. I thought I was tall, but he's 6"3, which may be a 1 inch difference, but that's still big. He's a big guy in general, he's not fat, but he is a mixture of skin and muscle. He looks like a linebacker mixed with Dwayne Johnson. He has baby blue eyes and blond hair. Cut kinda short like mine. He comes from a rich family so he usually buys us food when we go out to each, since most of us are on a budget. I met him in third grade when he moved here. Dan and I were playing basketball on the playground and he asked us to play. He was pretty good so we kept playing and then we became friends.

Last but not least, I have to tell you about my friend Noah Allen. I swear his cheerfulness is on another level sometimes. But when we first met, Dan got mad at Noah and I had never seen Noah get so serious. They started fighting on the playground so Jason and I had to break it up. They learned to get along with each other, even with their differences, so that's how my group of friends formed. Noah is kind of tall, he's 6"1, so shorter than me and Jason, but nothing to scoff at. He's like me in a sense where he's kind of built but not huge. He has brown eyes and a black faux hawk which we used to make fun of him about, but it kind of grew on us.

That basically sums up all of my closest friends.

We really enjoy playing League of Legends together and we are all Diamond 1. But little did we know that League wasn't just a game...

"Hey do you guys want to come over to my place for a little bit?" Dan asks after they finish paying for their meals.

"I don't see a problem with hanging out for a little bit." Replied Noah in a cheerful tone. I just nodded my head in agreement as did Jason. It took us about 15 minutes to get there, and we finally pulled into Dan's driveway. Dan's house is your average 2 story house in a modern neighborhood. Nothing too extreme but it was nice and cozy.

"Are we just going to go chill in your room?" Asked Jason.

"Sure, that's fine. It's upstairs on the left. Let's go!" Answered Dan.

We went upstairs and Jason and I sat on the corner of his bed while Noah sat on the couch in his room. Dan went over to his computer to turn it off so we could just hang out, but he acted strange when he got over there.

"Hm, that's weird." Said Dan in a confused tone.

"What's up?" Inquired Jason.

"My computer won't turn off, it's like frozen or some shit." Answered Dan. He was starting to get pissed off so he started beating his mouse on his keypad, and then the power in the whole house went off. "Oh shit, did I do that?" Asked Dan in a freaked out kind of way.

I just rolled my eyes because I couldn't believe that he thought that banging his mouse would turn out the power.

As we were sitting there, kind of confused, Dan's monitor just lit up bright white. Like, it was brighter than any normal computer screen.

"Dude turn that shit off!" Said Noah as he covered his eyes.

"I can't see anything!" Yelled Dan.

There was a really loud buzzing noise in my ear so I could barely hear what was going on, but the light just got brighter and brighter. Finally, the light filled the entire room, and then everything went dark.

 **Thank you guys so much for sticking around! I would love it if you guys left some reviews and what you would like to see! Not sure if I'll do lemons though, they're kind of awkward to write. But who knows? Thanks for everything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where am I?" I asked, directed to anyone who could hear me. I was in just a dark space. I looked around and I saw a small, faint light. I started walking toward it and as I got there, there was an elder man sitting in a chair. This man was fairly old, judging by his appearance. "Who the hell are you?" I asked. I mean I was in some strange place with a strange man, why would I be polite?

"I am the Grand Summoner but you can just call me Maxus." The figure replied.

"Grand Summoner? What are you talking about." I was usually calm but I had no clue what was going on.

"Right now we are in your mindscape. It's pretty much nothing right now, seeing as you have never been here." Maxus replied calmly.

"Ok, so this is my mindscape. Do you want to explain who you are and why I am here?" I asked. I was getting a little pissed because this guy wasn't being straightforward with me.

"I am sure you are aware of the game in your world called League of Legends, am I correct?" He asked

"Obviously, but what do you mean by 'my world?'." I shouted back.

"Calm down, you are in no danger. The reason I am here is because you have been transported to the world known as Runeterra. So in simpler terms, we are not on Earth right now" He explained.

"Runeterra? From League of Legends? How the fuck is that even possible! It's a fucking video game!" I proclaimed. I could barely wrap my brain around what was happening. I just figured I was going insane.

"The League of Legends is far more than a game in this world. League of Legends IS this world, in a sense. Champions are very real, and so are the threats. There is a place that you are traveling to called the Institute of War. It was implemented as a way for countries to settle their differences without murdering each other in real time. This world is divided up into a lot of factions. There is Noxus, Ionia, De-"

"Demacia, Shadow Isles, blah blah blah. I get it, but how does that have anything to do with what happened in Dan's room?" I asked.

"I myself do not know why you four were pulled from your world, but right now, we need to get you into the Institute of War. You are going to awaken, and you will be alarmed. But you need to relax and remember that I am here to help you, and for the time being, so are your fellow champions and summoners." He replied.

What the fuck is happening? I couldn't even begin to understand everything all at once. This had to be a dream, because there is no way that Runeterra exists. It's a fucking video game!

"Our time is being cut short it seems. I will talk to you in a little while, but for now, goodbye." He interrupts my thoughts. Everything was starting to turn black and he started to get farther away.

"Wait! I have more questions! What the fuck is happening?!" I screamed. There was a loud noise in my ears, I could barely hear anything at this point. It sounded like wind rushing into my ear. I vigorously opened my eyes to see that I was freefalling. Yup, I was free falling from the sky at god knows what speed. I look around to see my friends with their eyes closed.

"GUYS WAKE THE FUCK UP, WE'RE FALLING!" I screamed as loud as I could.

I guess it was because I am usually quiet, but everyone opened their eyes and snapped to attention when I raised my voice. As soon as everyone came to their senses, we were all screaming. The only thought crossing through my mind was, "This is it. I'm going to die now."

As we got passed the clouds we all noticed a big, campus like place. We were plummeting straight for it. Screaming as we fell. We kept falling and falling, and as we got closer to the ground, I noticed people walking around. We frantically started waving our hands and screaming for help, and right before we hit the ground, I just closed my eyes, and... nothing.

I looked around, and my friends and I were suspended just a few feet above the ground. I continued to observe my surroundings, because that was what I was particularly good at, and that's when i saw it. There was a mermaid standing right in front of me. Not just any mermaid, I recognized this mermaid. This mermaid was one that I was all too familiar with. Her name was Nami, and she was a champion.

I looked at her for a second and she looked at us, before we suddenly fell out of her bubble and hit the ground with a thud.

"Oww, fuck." Said Dan, rubbing his now bruised ass.

"Where are we?" Asked Jason in a calming tone.

"Yeah where is this?" Exclaimed Noah, who was looking around in amazement like this was some new thing that wasn't out of place.

Dan turned and saw this mermaid like creature, and I instantly knew that we were on the same track. "Woah! Are you Nami?"

"Yes I am, but more importantly, who are you guys? You were just falling from the sky. Luckily I was here to soften your fall." She said. Her voice was so calming, almost angelic.

Of course the first person to say anything was Noah in all of his excitement. "My name is Noah Allen!" He proclaimed proudly.

"I'm Jason, and that's Dan." Jason pointed toward Dan and Dan just waved politely.

"And the quiet guy over there is Alex." He motion toward me and I just nodded my head.

"Ok, but that doesn't really explain why you guys were falling from the sky." Replied Nami in her calming voice.

"Yeah, why were we falling from the sky, and where are we?" Asked Dan, with Jason and Noah nodding in agreement.

"Well, from the looks of it, we are in Runeterra, and this is the Institute of War." I said, looking away from my friends and toward the buildings.

"Wait, you mean from League? Are you high or something, Alex?" Asked Dan, sounding a little irritated.

"I wouldn't just make this shit up, Dan. Before I woke up in the sky, I had this like... vision I suppose. Some guy named Grand Summoner Maxus was telling me about this, and how it's not just a game." I replied.

"Wait, so you're saying that we are in League of Legends?" Asked Noah and Jason, simultaneously.

"I guess so." I answered.

"Wait, did you say Grand Summoner Maxus?" Asked Nami, curiosity filling her eyes.

"Yeah I did. Why? Do you know him?" I asked Nami. I was still kind of in shock that I was speaking to Nami, but I was trying to keep everything together until I got some answers.

"You four, follow me now." Said Nami a little bit commandingly, which made Jason jump a little.

She started... sliding away? I didn't really know how to describe it. We followed her into this huge building and she went up to this front desk and asked to see Grand Summoner Maxus. The lady at the front desk looked over at us, and then she directed us to this room.

"Um, this is just a janitor's closet." Dan speculated, not really impressed.

Nami ignored his comment, and pulled a lever, which opened a secret door that we didn't see.

"Woah, that's dope!" Exclaimed Jason excitedly.

We walked through the door, and there he was. Grand Summoner Maxus, just like I saw him in my vision. He was sitting in a council looking chair, with hundreds of other people in cloaks surrounding us.

"Ah, there you are. I figured you would be here soon." Said Maxus in his deep voice.

"Hello again, I figured you could shed some light on what the hell is going on." I said calmly.

"Hey, watch how you speak to the Grand Summoner!" Shouted a voice from the council.

"Now, now, it's ok. They are new here, and I'm sure they have a lot of questions." Said Maxus to the infuriated person.

"I brought someone in here to clear some things up. I would introduce him but I'm sure you know who he is." Said Maxus, but you could tell he was smirking under his beard.

"Who are you talking ab-" Dan was cut off as a door opened, and out came the Curator himself. Right in front of our very eyes, Nasus was standing there.

"Woah, that's really Nasus!" Noah exclaimed. He didn't really seem phased that THE Nasus was standing in front of us.

"Hello Dan, Noah, Jason, and Alex." Said Nasus in a deep booming voice.

"How did you know who we were?" Asked Jason.

"I am Nasus, the Curator of the Sands, I know all." Said Nasus. In his left hand he was holding a book that seemed to be open to a certain page.

"Alright, let's get on with this, because I am curious myself." Pushed Maxus eagerly. "What are these four boys doing here?"

"Since even before the days of Shurima, there have been guardian beings who slept dormant for millions of years. For what of a better word, we'll call them Beasts. There are four beasts among these powers. There is the Bear, which uses all of it's might to protect what is right and honest. There is the Hawk, tearing through enemies to protect the innocent. There is the Hippo, using its massive strength to break through any boundaries of danger. And finally, there is the Wolf, using its stealth to keep hidden but watch over the good people of Runeterra. These four beasts are said to awaken when there was a great Catalyst coming. It seems as though these beasts have awakened, and I have also received a prophecy stating who controls what." Explained Nasus.

"Holy shit that was so confusing. Is this even real?" Asked Jason. He was usually pretty nice but I could tell that he was a little skeptical. I don't blame him, I think we all were curious about this whole thing too.

"Yes, this is very real, and you four are the chosen ones." Answered Maxus.

"I guess I will tell you four who controls what. Noah Allen, you control the Hawk. Alex Frost, you control the Wolf. Jason Penn, you control the Hippo, and Daniel Star, you control the Bear." Said Nasus.

"How do we use these powers then? Are they powerful?" Asked Noah.

"Yes, these are the powers that will save all of Runeterra. But I cannot answer how you will use these powers. That is something that you must learn on your own." Replied Nasus.

"Alright. I realize that this is a big revelation to you four, so I will explain everything else about this place, and then you four will be assigned to your rooms for now." Said Maxus


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We all four walked out of the janitor's closet and we were in the main lobby of the Institute. As we walked out, we saw people dressed in robes and then we recognized some champions. We all looked around in amazement at how everything was so... normal. We were standing there and all of a sudden we hear a voice.

"Hey, you guys new around here?" Said the voice in a happy manner, kind of sounding like a kid.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Dan asked quizzically.

"Right... here!" Then this fish looking creature jumps up on a staff that looks like a trident and is at eye level with us.

"Oh my god! You're Fizz!" Exclaimed Noah.

"How did you know my name?" Asked Fizz, with a glint of curiosity in his eye.

"It's a long story." I responded.

"Oh, well since you're new, you can explain everything to me while we go tour the Institute!" Said Fizz happily, extending his hand to Noah for a handshake. Noah gladly shook his hand and the two went off around the Institute to explore.

"Look at him, making some new friends already." Said Jason in a relaxed tone.

"I can't believe this is actually happening. This is like a dream come true!" Exclaimed Dan.

We stood there looking around, and our amusement kind of changed into a look of being lost. We had no clue where to go or what to do, so everyone probably thought we looked like idiots.

"Hello there, summoners." Said this voice. It deffinetely sounded like a girl, and the voice was so charming.

"Who said that?" Asked Dan, looking around.

"I did." Said the voice, and then I felt something tug on my sleeve. I turned around to see the Maiven of Strings standing right in front of me. Well... more like levitating. She was just how she looked in the game on Earth.

"Wow, nice boobs." Dan thought to himself. He immediately saw her blushing and realized that she could hear his thoughts, so he began to blush.

"Thank you, summoner." She accepted the compliment and then began to talk about our living situation. "I have been filled in with the information as to why you are here, so I will show you around the Institute so you won't get lost."

"Alright, sounds like a plan!" Said Dan.

We began walking around the Institute as Sona started showing us all the living quarters, the training rooms, the library, and most importantly, where we would sleep.

"Here are your room keys, just find the number and use the key to get in. I have some errands to run, so I will see you guys around!" Said Sona happily, and she levitated down the hallway and disappeared around a corner.

"Dude, I can't believe this is actually happening. We just met THE Sona!" Exclaimed Jason.

"I know right, this couldn't get any better!" Dan agreed.

"Yeah but we still have no clue how we're supposed to save Runeterra. Much less how these powers work." I told them coldly. I was actually excited, but there were other things weighing on my mind.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But for now, let's get some rest." Dan said as he used his key to enter his room. "I'll catch you guys later." He said as he shut his door.

"I suppose I'll catch some sleep too." Said Jason as he walked to his room.

My room was a little ways down, so I began to walk. As I was walking, the door right in front of me opened up and I smacked right into it. I heard a little squeal as I stumbled back and grabbed my nose.

"Oww, what the f-" I paused, and got a good look at the person who opened the door. I stared at her for a second, getting a good look at her. She had white hair, bandages on her arm, and a white mini skirt on.

"Oh my god, are you alright?!" She asked frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little bump that's all." I removed my hand from my nose and there was a little bit of blood trickling down my face.

"No you aren't, you're bleeding!" She said as she ran up and started to examine my nose. At this point she was really close to my face so I started blushing. She realized how close she was too and took a step back blushing a bit. "Come inside, so I can get you cleaned up. It's the least I can do for you." She said sensually.

I walked inside of her room, and it wasn't anything too impressive. It was like a suite that you would find at a hotel on Earth. Two beds, a TV, kitchen, and a bathroom. I sat at the bar in the kitchen while she fetched her first aid kit.

"I haven't seen your face around here before, are you new?" She asked while rummaging through her stuff.

"Yeah actually, but it's a long story. I forgot to introduce myself though. My name is Alex. Alex Frost." I said as she turned to come toward me with her first aid kit.

"Hi Alex, my name is Ri-" She began.

"Riven. Yeah I know who you are." I finish her sentence for her.

"How did you know that?" She asked as she began to wipe up some blood.

"I came from another world. Where all of you are a part of some game we play for fun. But we were transported here to..." I hesitated because I knew I sounded crazy and I didn't know who I should tell about our quest. I looked at her and she seemed kind of confused.

"I am a part of some game?" She asked in a confused way.

"Yeah, you're a champion, like you are here, and the players, which are summoners here, just pick and play the champions as we please. You are probably one of my favorites." I explain to her.

"R-really?" She asked with an embarrassed tone.

"Yup! You're really strong." I compliment her. It was very unusual for me to be talking this much, but something about her brought me out of my shell.

"Well I'm glad that you enjoy playing me. Now that you're here, you can summon me." She said happily.

She finished cleaning up my nose and put a bandage over the bridge.

"Thank you, Riven." I said.

"Oh it's no problem. It was my fault for being clumsy." She apologized.

"Well I guess I should go to my room. Maybe we can hang out later?" I said. Wow that was really not like me.

"Ok sure, just stop by anytime!" She said in a cheerful tone.

I walked out of her room and found my room. I walked in and it had the same design as hers. I guess they all had the same design. I went over to my bed and just fell on it and sleep overtook my very quickly.

I woke up the next morning to a knock on my door. I rubbed my eyes and looked over to the alarm clock on my dresser. It was 8:30 in the morning so I hopped up, threw some pants on, and walked to the door. I opened the door and Shen was standing there. In the blink of an eye, Shen pulled his blade on me and went straight for my neck. Before I even knew what was happening, I dodged his swing and went under it grabbing his arm and throwing him over my back. He landed on his feet and leaned back to kick me in the gut. I grabbed his foot and twisted him and he spun with my twist and brought his other foot around and kicked me in the face. I flew back into the hallway and smacked up against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted at him. As I yelled this, Shen came at me for another attack but as he was charging me, a door opened up from down the hallway and this figure came running down toward us at breakneck speed. Right as Shen was about to deliver the blow, he turned to the figure and was knocked head on and rolled down the hall but kicked off the ground and landed on his feet. I look up to see that it was my buddy Dan who charged him.

"Holy shit, are you ok, Alex?" Dan extended a hand to me and I took it to stand myself up.

'Yeah I'm fine, but what the hell was that speed?" I asked, astonished.

"I don't know man, maybe it's our powers kicking in?" He responded. Just as he said that we saw a door open down the hall. Well not really open, more like it broke off of its hinges.

"Oh shit." Came a voice from behind the door. It was Jason, who had opened the door but ripped it right off of its hinges.

"Dude what the hell is go-" Jason was cut off Shen slammed him in the chest with his fist. Jason took a few steps back and he just swung on Shen with all of his might. At this point, Noah was stepping out of his room. He turned just in time and saw Shen flying at him down the hallway. As if it were nothing, Noah just jumped up and did a horizontal spin above Shen, barely dodging the body. Noah landed on his feet and Shen slid on his feet but didn't fall down.

"Woah! That was badass!" Shouted Noah in excitement. While he was celebrating, Shen picked him up by his feet and slung him out of the hallway window. "Oh fuck!" Noah yelled as he hit the window and started falling from the 5th floor.

"Noah!" We all three shouted in unison, as we watched our close friend fall five stories to his death. Just when we thought it was over, Noah came hovering back up beside the window.

"Guys check it out! I thought I was gonna die, but I just sprouted these dope wings and now I'm fine!" His expression changed to a serious one when he looked back over at Shen. "What is with you, Shen? Aren't you supposed to be some zen master or something?" Noah shouted. Shen dusted himself off and spoke.

"I wanted to see if the prophecy was true. It seems like your beast-like abilities are beginning to surface."

"So you had to throw me into a wall, and throw Noah THROUGH a wall just to check?" I shouted at Shen.

"We never would have made any progress if I had just asked you. You wouldn't have known how to show me your power. It was better if it was off instinct." He responded, nonchalantly.

"Shit, a warning probably would've been nice." Said Jason as he scratched his head. He looked over at his door. "What do I do about this door?" He asked. We all just burst into laughter but were cut off.

"Now that I have tested your abilities, it's time to capitalize on them and teach you how to use them. Each of you will need separate training for your abilities. Alex, you will come with me to the Ironspike Mountains to train with the Kinkou Order. Noah, you will be with Kayle, learning to control your flying and speed. Jason, you will train with Rengar in the Kumungu Jungle, learning to control your monstrous strength. Finally, Dan, you will be training with Volibear in order to heighten your senses and control your speed and strength. You will be leaving around lunch time, so pack your things." Shen stated, as he began to walk toward the lobby of the Institute.

"Shit, so that settles it, eh?" Said Jason in his thick Canadian accident.

"I guess so. Well you heard the man, let's get packing." I stated, determined. I can't really explain why I felt this way, but maybe it was because I was going to be a big part in saving something, or doing this all to protect someone...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I decided that I would update the story one chapter at a time, seeing as I'm finding it hard to write. I'm having a bit of writers block, but feel free to suggest things to make the story interesting! I already have a few ideas of what I'm going to do. But for now, please enjoy, and leave some reviews!**

"Come to think of it, none of us even have any clothes.' Noah said. He was right, the only thing we were wearing were the clothes on our back. Just as we were talking about not having any clothes, Riven came out of her room, but stopped as she saw the wreckage in the hallway.

"What the hell happened out here?" She asked with a crazy expression on her face.

"Shen kind of fought us to test if we were the people from the prophecy, and this is the um… outcome." Said Jason in an awkward tone.

"Oh they pulled all of the champions and summoners into a meeting to tell us about the prophecy. How come you didn't tell me earlier, Alex?" Riven asked, seeming a little hurt that I kept it from her.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know that a lot of people knew about us." I said, apologetically.

"So who are your friends?" Riven asked.

"The tall, nice guy, that's Jason, the short dude, that's Dan, and the kid with the mohawk looking thing, that's Noah.' I said as I pointed to each of them.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you guys." Riven said with a warm smile.

"You too" They all responded, simultaneously.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go catch up with Fizz before I head out, I'll see you guys later!" Waved Noah as he jogged off to God knows where.

"Yeah I'm probably going to go walk around a little bit, and meet some new people." Said Dan

"I guess I'll come with you, Dan." Added Jason. He leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "You're welcome buddy." He patted me on the back and hurried up to get beside Dan, then they turned the corner and disappeared.

I looked back over at Riven and she said, "I overheard you talking about not having any clothes. Do you want to go shopping for some clothes?"

"Um, yeah sure." I replied, awkwardly. I patted my pants to get my wallet, but I realized that all I had was USD. 'Nevermind, I don't have any cash." I stated, disappointed.

"It's ok, I can pay for it." She said smiling.

"Oh no, that's too much trou-" I started.

"Seriously, it's ok. It's the least I can do for hitting you in the face with a door." She cut me off.

"Alright, you said it, not me." I smirked. We began to walk toward the stairs and got down to the lobby. We went outside and hopped on a train. "Where does this train go to?" I asked.

"This will take us to the Ionian shopping district." She replied.

"Wow, this is like a dream come true. Where I'm from, this is all just a game, but actually being here takes my breathe away." I mused, looking toward the sky. Little to my knowledge, Riven was looking at me and smiling to herself. We were on the train for about an hour just making casual conversation. The train finally came to a stop and Riven motioned me to follow her, so I did, because I would've gotten lost without her.

"Wow, this is beautiful." I said. The sight took my breathe away with all of the large buildings, beautiful weather, and people strolling happily along the streets. The noises of everyone talking while the birds were chirping and the sun shining down on everyone, it was so magical.

"Isn't it? I love to come spend my free time here." She said in a relaxed tone. "Enough messing around, you have some training to get to. Let's go!" She wrapped her arm around me and dragged me toward a shop. It was odd, because I wasn't a touchy-feely person, but this just felt… natural.

She took me into this one clothes shop, it kind of reminded me of an American Eagle. They sold things like khakis, t-shirts, hoodies, etc. I was glad they had clothes like this, because I wasn't really sure what to expect when it came to clothes shops in Runeterra.

"I have quite a bit of gold that I get paid from the League. I have a salary for participating every month. About 20,000G." She stated flatly.

"Is that like, a lot or something?" I questioned.

"Um, I don't know how money works where you're from, but let's just say that 20,000G a month is nothing to sneeze at." She replied, smirking.

I just decided to pick out like 3 outfits, because I was hoping that Shen had a washing machine at the base. I picked up a pair of khaki pants with a tight-ish hoodie. I picked out some gym shorts and a muscle t-shirt for training, and I got some khaki pants and a Polo looking shirt. (You never know when you need to look fly.) We finished shopping and we walked out of the shop into the main street.

"Hey do you want to go grab something to eat before we leave?" She asked.

"Oh, like a date?" I smirked, just teasing her. Her face got really red when I said that.

"N-no! Not like that! Just as friends!" She squealed, which was kind of cute. I just laughed at her response.

"Lead the way." I motioned for her to go first.

As we were beginning to walk, I felt something. Something was off. Not about Riven, but somebody was following us. I assumed it was my instincts kicking in, but I knew someone was following us.

I caught up beside Riven and grabbed her arm. "We need to move, now." I whispered.

"What are you talking about?" She looked really confused.

"We have to move, someone is following us. Turn down this alley." I dragged her down this alley, and she followed, willingly.

As we got into the alley, we realized it was a dead end. We turned back to see a figure standing there. I immediately recognized who it was. He was shrouded in darkness, but my vision was heightened, so I saw right through his disguise. It was Zed, The Master of Shadows.

"Zed." I stated, calmly. _Why wasn't I freaking out?_

"I'm surprised you can sense me, summoner." He responded, as he waved the clouds away. I felt Riven going for her bag, so I immediately assumed we were going to fight. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, Zed shadow transported beside Riven to strike at her neck. As if my primal instincts kicked in, my eyes turned a dark shade of purple, and I appeared in front of Riven, blocking the blade faster than the eye could see.

"You're no ordinary summoner are you?" He speculated.

"You're right, I'm not, and if you ever lay a hand on Riven again…" I paused. "I'll kill you." As soon as I said that, Zed went into a fury of attacks, shadow transporting to all angles of me. What was weird was we were fighting, but I could see. My instincts were kicking in hard, and I could see every movement and block every attack. That was when I saw an opening. I slammed my fist into his ribcage, earning a grunt from Zed, and I then spun around and back kicked him in the chest, sending him flying down the alley. Before he could even land, I was under him, kicking him up into the air. I started jumping up between buildings, climbing higher with each jump, until I reached him and spun above him, drilling my palm into his chest. He flew to the ground like a meteor and created a small crater when he hit the ground.

"Very interesting." Zed chuckled. _What? You mean I didn't kill him?!_

"If you think that someone with no training could kill me, you are sadly mistaken. I was merely picking a fight with a weak summoner, but I found something far more interesting." He stood up, dusting himself off. "Until next time." He began to sink down into a shadow pool until he disappeared. The feeling of his presence was gone, so I felt that we were safe.

Riven was standing there with a hand on her bag, assuming I was going to need help. "So that's the power of a Beast?" She questioned.

"Not to its fullest extent." I replied. My eyes went back to normal, and I felt all of my energy being drained. "Shit." I said as I struggled to stay conscious, with no success. I crumpled to the ground to see Riven running over to me, before I blacked out.

When I came to, I realized that I was in a hospital room. It was dark outside, and I found a clock saying it was 6:30 in the morning. I then realized that I had missed my training with Shen. I began to move but I realized something was holding me down. I look down to see Riven, napping on her arms, but resting on my stomach. She looked so… peaceful. I guess she felt me moving and she got up and rubbed her eyes. Her face became strawberry red because she realized she fell asleep on my stomach.

"I, uh, i-it wasn't what it looked like!" She stammered. I just laughed.

"So how long have I been out?" I asked.

"About a day." She responded. She looked so distant.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned her.

"Yes! Something is wrong! You have hardly no fighting experience and you fought until you passed out for some stranger like me, and I had my sword but didn't even step in! I didn't even think of the consequences of you using your power!" She had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Riven, it's ok. I was already set on fighting to protect you." I responded, smiling.

"We just met 2 days ago! How could you be so willing to fight?" Tears were streaming down her face at this point. I assumed she felt guilty that I ended up in the hospital.

"Riven, in my world, you are my favorite champ. So to come here and meet you in person was reason enough for me to fight for you." I said, somewhat turning red. "I would gladly do it again." I responded calmly.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. "I'm sorry for not stepping in." She pulled back to look me in the eyes. "I shouldn't have let you fight without helping you, I don't know why I-" I cut her off by connecting my lips with hers. I could tell that she was shocked, but eventually melted into the kiss. I pulled back and wiped her tears away.

"Riven, I said it's ok. I'm already healed, so it's whatever." I smiled. She started to smile a little bit as she got up. While she was standing there, we heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I said to the person. The door opened and Shen walked in.

"Glad to see that you are doing better." Shen said in his usual calm tone.

"Yeah, thanks for checking up on me." I replied.

"Not a problem. I know this is soon, but we need to get moving now. I have examined your scans and you are all ready to get moving."

"Where are you going?" Riven asked.

"I'm going to Ironspike Mountains to train." I responded. She looked kind of sad that I was leaving, but her caring made me happy. I stood up and pulled her into a hug. "I'll be back, don't worry." I felt her smile into my neck as she hugged me back.

"I have already taken your clothes from Riven, so all we're waiting for is you. The reason your friends are not here right now is because they have already started their training." Said Shen as he began walking out the door.

"Alright, I guess it's game time." I said and I began to follow Shen out the door, with Riven close in tow. "Riven, I'll be back soon." I said smiling.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for that lunch date." She said smiling. Now it was my turn to turn red. Teasing is fun, but getting teased is never fun. I gave her one last hug, and I turned to walk with Shen, determined to defend Riven, and all of Runeterra.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Dan's POV)_

Jason and I were walking through the Institute just strolling around. We decided to walk outside and walk through the gardens. As we were walking through the gardens, we bumped into Zyra. She was watering her plants and she turned to see us. 'Hello, summoners." She said. She began to eye us a little bit. "I sense that you have some hidden power. Might you be the ones from the Beast prophecy?" I was a little bit surprised, I didn't know if anyone knew or not.

"Well, we're half of the prophecy. The other two are off doing whatever. I'm Dan, and this is Jason." I responded. "You must be Zyra. It's nice to finally meet you."

"You know who I am?" She inquired.

This time it was Jason's turn to respond. "From our world, the League of Legends is one big game where summoners just pick the champions to duel it out on the Rift. It's a lot like it is here, except it isn't for settling political problems, it's just for fun. We know who all of the champions are."

She gave us an awkward expression, but that expression changed to one of amusement. "Oh really? Am I picked often?" I could tell that she was intrigued by the idea of being a popular pick. It was funny because Zyra is a very strong support who can deal damage and has a bunch of utility as well.

"Yes. You're one of the most popular supports." I responded, knowingly. She seemed to be happy about this.

"It's nice to have some company here in the gardens every once in awhile." She said, with kind of a sad tone.

"I think that the Institute is amazing, but your garden is absolutely beautiful." I said. I really did mean it. There were beautiful flowers of all different kinds all over the place. There were some flowers that were probably only native on Runeterra, and not available on Earth.

"You really mean it?" She asked. She had stopped watering her plants at this point, and seemed to be taking an interest in talking to us.

"Absolutely." Jason and I both said in unison. In our group of friends, all of us, despite our different personalities, we had a one track mind. We usually agreed on a lot of things, preventing arguments.

"Thank you, that means a lot." She responded humbly.

"Well, we were just walking around trying to get to know some champs before we begin our training. It was nice to meet you, Zyra!" Said Jason as we both waved and began to journey around the institute some more.

"It was nice meeting you, too!" She exclaimed, waving happily as we left.

"Wow, we have met quite a bit of champs already. I still can't believe this is really happening." Said Jason. I had to agree with the guy, this really was something that none of us expected to happen. We continued to walk, wondering who we were gonna meet.

As we rounded the corner, we bumped into a very familiar, foxy friend. "Oh shit, sorry!" I said I as I rubbed my neck. "Are you ok?" I asked. I knew all about her trickery, but even so, she is sexy as hell.

"Oh yes, sorry about that! That was my fault." She smiled. She then leaned in close to me, pushing her boobs together. "Maybe I know a way that I can make it up to you?"

All I saw at this point was a pink cloud. " _Holy shit."_ I thought to myself. That charm is fucking massive. "Um, no thanks." I said as I flicked her forehead. She put a hand up to where I flicked her and had a confused look on her face.

"How did you avoid my charm?" She asked, stunned.

"I don't know, probably my Beast ability?" I responded, smirking.

This caught Ahri off guard. "Wait, you're one of the beasts?" She asked, obviously intrigued.

"Yeah, we both are. The other two are doing other things." I responded.

"Oh wow, no wonder that didn't work…" She paused. "But that is definitely interesting~" She added, seductively. I wasn't going to lie if I said I wasn't turned on just a little. I mean it was THE Ahri trying to seduce me. But I knew I had to be stronger than that. I was waiting to meet a certain someone…

"Well anyway, I was going to meet up with some friends. Would you two like to come along?" She asked.

"Sure." I responded. Then I remembered we hadn't even introduced ourselves yet. "By the way, my name is Dan, and this is Jason." I waved a hand over to Jason and he just smiled and nodded.

"I'm Ahri, nice to meet you." She replied, extending a hand for a handshake, which I accepted. We began to walk and we finally met up with who she was talking about.

"Hey girls! Look at the new guys I found!" She waved happily toward her friends. They may not have known who we were, but we knew them all too well. The one standing on the left was none other than the Crimson Haired Pirate herself, Miss Fortune. Beside her was the Sheriff of Piltover, Caitlyn, and beside her was the Lady of Luminosity, Lux. They looked over at Ahri and waved as she came bouncing up to them. "These two are two out of the four beasts." She said.

"They definitely look like Beasts." Said Sarah with a smirk. She extended a hand to me and Jason. "Hey, I'm Sarah." She said calmly. I took her hand and so did Jason.

"I'm Dan, nice to meet you." I said.

"An honor to meet you, I'm Jason." Jason said politely.

"Oh, a Beast with manners? How cute." She said as she licked her lips in a teasing way.

Caitlyn just waved at us with a smile. "Hey boys, I'm Caitlyn."

Finally, Lux was a little more excited to see us. "Hey! I'm Lux!" She squealed with joy. Jason and I chuckled a little when she did that.

"So what are you 2 doing just walking around? Going anywhere in particular?" Asked Caitlyn.

Jason was the first to respond. "Not really, we're just meeting some new people since we just got here yesterday. We're leaving out today to go train.'

"Oh cool! So what Beasts do you two possess?" Lux asked excitedly.

"I possess the Bear, and Jason posses the Hippo." I responded. I could see her eyes twinkle with excitement. She could definitely be some good company.

"Why don't you give us a demonstration of your power?" Asked Sarah.

Jason and I both scratched our heads. "Our powers have to be triggered kind of. Not really sure how to use them fully yet." I said awkwardly.

"Using magical abilities takes a lot of practice. Trust me." Said Lux reassuringly.

"We were just about to go get some lunch, do you two want to join us?" Ahri asked.

Jason and I both looked at each other and nodded. "Sure." we said simultaneously. We walked inside the building with them, just having some friendly conversations. We got to the cafeteria and we saw Noah hanging out with Fizz and Master Yi.

 _(Noah's POV)_

"Hey guys!" I said happily as they walked over to talk to me.

"What's up!" Dan said.

"Hey bud." Responded Jason.

"Fizz, Master Yi, these are my friends Jason and Dan. Jason and Dan, these are my friends, Fizz and Master Yi." I said as I introduced them to one another.

"Nice to meet you." Master Yi said calmly.

"What's up dudes!" Said Fizz.

"Hey!" Dan said.

"Yo." Said Jason.

"Hey, Noah, want to come sit with us and meet our new friends?" Dan asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll come sit with you guys for a bit." I responded. "See ya later guys!" I waved at Fizz and Master Yi. They waved me off and I followed Dan and Jason to their table.

"Ahri, Sarah, Lux, and Caitlyn, this is our friend, the third beast. His name is Noah." Dan introduced me to his friends.

"Hey, cutie~" Said Ahri in a flirtatious tone.

"Nice to meet you!" Lux waved.

"What's up?" Sarah said.

"Hello!" Said Caitlyn.

"Hello ladies." I said, bowing a little to mess around. I sat down at the table beside Dan and Jason.

"So what Beast do you control?" Lux asked me.

"Oh, I control the Hawk." I responded.

"Can you like fly?" Ahri asked as she leaned over the table on her elbows.

"I mean Shen threw me out of a window this morning and my wings popped, but I don't know how to bring them out with my own will." I said. I knew I sounded like an idiot. I guess they caught onto my expression.

"It's ok. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't have full control of my magic until I was 13. I had been practicing for 6 years." Said Lux, reassuringly. That cheered me up.

In the entrance to the cafeteria, we heard a huge roar as a table was slammed into a wall. We all looked over in surprise as we saw Renekton, and he didn't look happy.

"Oh shit, Renekton is blood-thirsty again." Caitlyn said, a little freaked out.

"Guys, none of us brought our weapons." Lux said to them. As we all got up to make a break for it, I saw a table flying right for Lux. Before I even knew what was happening, I saw Jason grab the table right before it hit her and sling it back at Renekton. The table hit him in the face, cracking in half. He stumbled back a little bit, obviously stunned by the hit, but then he roared even louder than before.

"I'LL KILL YOU." Roared Renekton as he charged for us. Instinctively, Jason, Dan, and I got in front of the girls. Renekton dove right into us and it was Jason who withstood the impact of the blow. Then Dan jumped over his shoulders and superman punched Renekton a few feet back. Renekton was angered by this so he threw a chair that was going right for Sarah. As I saw this, it seemed like everything was in slow motion. My wings sprouted before I even knew it, and I was beside her, wrapping my wings around us as the chair bounced harmlessly off of my wings.

"Holy shit, thank you." Sarah said, a little frightened by Renekton.

"Wouldn't want you getting hurt." I said with a wink as I unwrapped us. I turned to Renekton and spread my wings, firing off some projectiles from it. Jason continued to take hits from Renekton while I was pelting him with feather projectiles. Then it was Dan who came around again and slammed Renekton with his shoulder, knocking Renekton back into the wall. Just as Renekton was about to get up, a bunch of robed summoners came in and held him down with some magic.

"Thank you for fighting, but we can take it from here." Said the summoners reassuringly.

"Ok, thanks." We all 3 said as our powers seemed to deactivate. We all 3 fell to our knees, because our powers did a number on us to be used that long.

"Are you guys ok?" Lux was the first to come running to our aid.

"Yeah, I think we're fine." Jason said with a smile. We eventually pushed ourselves up, but Ahri, Sarah, Lux, and Caitlyn ran over to help keep us standing.

"Thanks." I said with a red face.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're embarrassed~" Ahri teased as she pinched my cheek.

"Oh shit guys, we need to get to the lobby so we can get going." I said quickly. We stood up on our own, as the girls guided us to the lobby. When we arrived, Kayle, Volibear, and Rengar stood there. Kayle was the first to speak.

"I see you got into a little bit of a problem." Kayle said. If anyones voice sounded angelic, it was hers.

"Yeah we got into a little bit of a fight." I chuckled. A light then formed around all three of our feet and all of a sudden it felt like our strength had been returned.

"There, you should be all fixed.' Kayle said with a smile. "Now come with me, Noah. We have work to do." She said as she went for the door. "We will be traveling to Kalamanda, a once populated place in Shurima."

"Alright, let's roll!" I said as I followed, eager to get stronger.

"As for you, Dan, you will be coming with me to the Ursine Village in Freljord to train with me and my people." Said Volibear in a serious tone.

"Right, let's do this." Dan said.

"And for you, Jason, you will come with me to the Kumungu to train." Said Rengar with a low growl in his voice.

"Right." Jason said.

This was the time for everyone to get stronger. Even if they had only been here for a few days, they felt like they owed it to the League to protect all of Runeterra from whatever evil awaits.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not posting as often! I got kind of bored before but now I'm finding my passion to write again! I am trying to be more descriptive and build the relationship instead of rushing them just like you guys asked, so thank you for the reviews and I promise I will update more!**

 **Chapter 6**

 _(Alex's POV)_

 _Oh my god I think I'm gonna die._ I thought as we hiked along the side of the mountain. Luckily our journey had been relatively peaceful, minus the weather. One minute it was warm, and before I even knew what was going on, it was freezing cold. "Are we almost there?" I asked sounding like a 2 year old on a road trip.

"We are approaching the temple now." Responded Shen. The guy literally showed no emotion. He wasn't shivering, he wasn't breathing heavy or anything.

 _This guy, how much do you have to train?_ I pondered. I, on the other hand, was freezing my ass off. It felt like the temperature was in the negatives, there was a huge blizzard, and all I had was a jacket and some pants on. I couldn't even see 10 feet in front off. Then, Shen stopped moving as we reached a wall of rock.

"We are here." He stated.

"Where is 'here'?" I asked. It was literally a wall of rock, and nothing else. Right as I asked the question, he pulled a rock out toward us that was connected to the wall, and the whole thing started rumbling. Shen look relatively calm, but who knows. I just kept my cool, praying that it was supposed to be like this. While the mountain was vibrating, an entrance appeared right in front of us. The mountain stopped shaking, and we walked inside of the entrance, and the mountain shook and closed the entrance.

The place was massive on the inside. I look around to see a beautiful zen palace, except we were underground. There were monks, dressed in black and red robes, training in the main hall. It was multiple floors, because there were balconies on the inside overlooking the main area. The monks looked over to us and stopped what they were doing. They all turned to us in an orderly fashion and bowed their heads.

"Master Shen." The one in the center said, with his head bowed. He raised his head and eyed me curiously. "Is this the pupil of prophecy?"

"One of them. The others are training with different teachers to suit their abilities." Responded Shen. The monk then turned to me and bowed.

"It is an honor to meet you, Child of Prophecy." He said. I was a little weirded out. Nobody was ever this formal with me, so I didn't really know how to react.

"No need for formalities, the name is Alex." I said as I extended a hand to him, scratching the back of my head with the other while I had an awkward smile on my face. Thankfully, he straightened up and shook my hand like a down home American.

"My name is Oboko, and I have been a monk of the Kinkou Order my since I was a mere child." He told me.

"Wow. What do you do in your free time?" I asked.

"There is no such thing as free time. I train whenever I am not sleeping, or meditate." He responded flatly.

 _Oh god, I hope I don't turn out like this._ I thought to myself. I guess Shen noticed the look on my face and spoke.

"Your training will be different from theirs. They are monks, and you are a Beast. They are trained in a more sophisticated way, but your training will be, for lack of a better word, wild." He explained. I swear if he didn't have a mask on, he was probably smirking when he said that.

"Good to know." I sweatdropped at the sound of wild training. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something flying toward me. I instinctively caught it between my fingers, but when I realized that I had just caught a shuriken, I dropped it a little freaked out.

"What the hell was that?!" I shouted. Shen put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"That was just Kennen, I asked him to do that before we got here to see how much you have developed since your arrival." He explained. I turned toward the direction of the shuriken, and saw a little furry thing walking toward me.

"Sorry for the scare, but it was Shen's orders." He chuckled. "Come with me so I can show you to your room for now.

I began to follow behind him as we went through a labyrinth of hallways and rooms. He explained what some of them were, where to go if I needed anything, and other essentials. We walked by a door that led to the outside, and the view was stunning. It was sunny, with a few white clouds in the sky. On the ground, there was a stone path that led to a small bridge over a miniature river. There were a few gorgeous cherry blossom trees spread out in the garden, with flowers and bushes growing.

I stopped Kennen and asked, "How is there sunshine in here if we're underground and it's like a blizzard outside?"

"We have a machine, created by Heimerdinger, that projects different scene's on the roof, and adjusts the climate to accommodate it. I gave him a confused look, seeing as this whole place was old fashioned, with monks and stuff. He must've caught on to my look.

"Alex, we're monks in modern day, not amish people." He said with a light laugh. I chuckled a little at that statement.

We walked a little further and stopped at a door. "This is where you will be staying while you are here." Kennan said as he opened the door. Inside wasn't anything amazing, but it was cozy. It had a bed in the corner, a desk beside the bed with a chair underneath and a lamp on top, and there was a closet on the other wall. There was a window above the desk that overlooked the garden, which I was happy about. I liked having a nice view in my room, no matter where I was staying.

I put my clothes inside the closet and laid down on my bed. Today was a long day, considering we had hiked for so long. My eyes were extremely heavy and the bed was surprisingly comfortable, so it wasn't long before sleep overtook me.

I was woken up to a knock on my door. The knock wasn't very aggressive, so I barely heard it at first and disregarded it. The next time, the person knocked louder, which jerked me out of my sleep and I shot straight up.

"Oh, come in!" I said groggily. The door opened and it was none other than Akali who walked in. She had her usual green outfit on, but she had her face mask hanging around her neck, so I could see her full face. She had creamy pale skin, brown hazel eyes, and long black hair. She looked at me for a second, eyeing me up and down, as if she was looking for something.

"Follow me, we're going to the training grounds." She stated, monotonously. __

"Alright." I responded. _Wow, she's not the emotional type I see._ I thought to myself. We walked out of my room and down the hallway for a while, then we came to an opening and there were a bunch of training dummies and mats spread out all over the room.

"For your first lesson, you are going to have to learn how to open your inner gates. For some people, it requires a little bit of concentration. For others, it requires jumps in their emotional states, or when their adrenaline gets pumping. That seems to be the most common one. This type of way tends to trigger automatically, but in combat, you can not let your emotions get the better of you. If you even slip up once, it could cost you your life." She began to explain.

I was a little freaked out. I mean this whole Beast thing sounded like fun, but these are REAL people in another DIMENSION that need my friends and I to help them. The realization was finally starting to sink in, that I, along with my friends, would have to help defend all of Runeterra from whatever the threat was. There was no telling when the threat would appear, but I know that running and hiding won't solve any of their problems, or mine. I realized now was the time to buckle down and get serious.

"You need to be able to concentrate on the situation, and open those gates with no problems at all. Obviously, none of us possess this ability, as opening the gates are nearly impossible for normal people. But for the Beasts, this technique is sure to work. You just have to practice and harness it." She finished explaining.

"Practice and harness, got it. So what do we do to practice." I asked.

"There are 5 gates that you need to open in order to fully max out your abilities. The first gate is the Gate of Trust. You mustn't have any doubt in yourself or the abilities of your comrades. You must put all your trust into them and yourself. The second gate is the Gate of Awakening. To open this gate, you must become fully aware of your situation, and understand the consequences of your actions and yours alone. The third gate is the Gate of Focus. You must clear your mind and concentrate on the task at hand with no distractions. The fourth gate is the Gate of Extension. For this, you must relax your body, allowing you to use your muscles beyond their normal use, thus extending their strength and reliability. At this point of the opening, your muscles will practically be tearing themselves apart, so it is very dangerous unless your body is in top condition. The final gate is the Gate of Energy. That is when all of your inner energy is harnessed and focused, granting you a virtually unlimited amount of power. **(Referenced a little from Naruto).** She finished explaining.

I was wrapping my brain around everything she just said. Tearing my muscles apart? That was not in my plans, but I would do what I had to. "So how do you know about the gates if nobody can attain the power of them under normal circumstances?" I questioned.

"We have enlightening books written in ancient times by wise monks who have explained these techniques. Under normal circumstances, people would normally die before awakening even the first gate, as it puts a lot of strain on the mind." She informed me.

"Ok, now that I know what I'm supposed to do, how do I do it?" I asked. That was when Shen walked in and approached Akali and I.

"Your main task, will be to grab THAT." He pointed toward the ceiling and there was a rope attached to it, and hanging from that rope was a coin with a hole in the center of it, where the rope was tied holding it in place. The only problem was the 30 foot difference between me and the coin.

"Are you out of your mind? No normal person could achieve that." I deadpanned.

"Exactly. No NORMAL person could do it, but perhaps someone with special abilities…?" He emphasised the word 'normal' to hint me at the true meaning.

"Ok, I'll humor you for a second. How am I supposed to get up there and get it? A ladder or something?" I asked.

"No, you have to use sheer willpower and determination to achieve it." He responded.

"Willpower and determination. Got it. Now I guess we can begin training?" I asked. In all honesty, I was kind of excited. All this talk about powers was only a fantasy up until a few days ago. Now I can actually live it out, but the downside is my possible death. So that's always fun.

"You seem eager. I like that. The first part of your training will be to practice your fighting. For now, I want you to spar with Akali." He stated.

 _Great, that last thing I need is to spar with the assassin that moves at lightning speed in the game itself. There's no telling what this is gonna be like._ I sulked inwardly.

Akali and I squared up and Shen flagged the beginning of the match. I really had no clue how to fight, but my instincts when I went "Beast Mode" I liked to call it, did know how to fight. I decided to start with a few jabs. I knew that a wide swing would create an opening, so I kept my hands inward toward my head. I made a few quick jabs at her face, alternating between my fists. She effortlessly dodged every punch and landed a few jabs in my gut, then finishing by hitting me in the kidney. I doubled over, clutching my gut and landed on my knees.

"It seems that we have a long way to go, with an unspecified amount of time." Akali stated. "Are you done for now?" She asked

Now I may have just got my ass handed to me in mere seconds, but I wasn't about to give up so easily.

"Not even close." I challenged. She seemed to enjoy my response, as she smirked while pulling her mask up. Shen flagged the beginning of the match again and we both were in it to win it.

 _ **Scene Break**_

Now I was in my room, laying on my bed while staring up at the ceiling. I was so tired, because we had sat there and trained for hours. I don't know if getting my ass beat was considered training, but I at least landed one blow, so I was happy. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about how my family was doing. I also couldn't stop thinking about how my friends were doing with their training. Even though I was so tired, I couldn't bring myself to go to sleep. I decided to get up and walk around the complex and explore a little bit. I got up and walked out of my room and decided to go into the training room where the coin was hanging from the ceiling. How was I supposed to get that down? I was staring at it for a while until a voice disrupted my thoughts.

"Staring at it isn't going to make it fall from the ceiling you know." Said an all too familiar feminine voice. I turned around to see that it was Akali in her pajamas. She was surprisingly casual, with her great sweat pants and a black tank top. She seemed just a little tired, so I guess I woke her up when I was walking here.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I couldn't sleep." I said sheepishly as I scratched the back of my head. I wasn't gonna lie and say that her in casual wear WASN'T attractive.

"You didn't, I'm always on alert, even when I sleep. Is something bothering you?" She asked me. I could almost hear a hint of affection in her voice.

"Yeah… I just don't know if I can do it. Not just grab the coin, but try and get stronger in general. I know that some pretty supernatural stuff, at least to me, has happened when I fought Zed and Shen, but it was an accident. Can I really harness this power and become strong?" I asked. I was being my usual self, which was extremely serious.

She seemed to sit there and think for a second, but then responded. "I think that you have the potential to become a great beast. It will be a long road, but I think that you have what it takes to surpass the laws of physics itself, and save the world." She said. She then smiled reassuringly. It was odd seeing her smile, but it was so warm and inviting.

"Thanks Akali, I needed it." I thanked her. I turned and started walking to my room, but she caught me.

"Make sure you're up bright and early tomorrow, you have a lot of training to do." She joked. I chuckled and responded. I walked back to my room and flopped down on my bed, and it wasn't long until I was asleep for what felt like forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _(Alex's POV)_

The next morning I was awaken by some heavy knocking. I rubbed my eyes and looked over at my alarm clock, which read 5:30 am. " _What the hell it's so early."_ I thought. "Come in!" I said. The door opened and Akali peeked her head around the corner.

"Time to begin your train-." She paused. I raised an eyebrow at her and followed her eyes, and realized I didn't have a shirt on. I usually don't mess with people, but this had to be a golden opportunity. I wasn't extremely buff, but I wasn't skinny as a rail either. My body, even though I wasn't huge, was definitely toned. I looked at her with a smirk.

"Like what you see?" I asked, snapping her out of her daze. Her cheeks dusted pink and she finished what she was saying quickly.

"Time to begin your training, meet us in the main room." She quickly stammered, then hurried out to let me get dressed. I threw on some gym shorts and an old t-shirt, and walked to the main area to begin training. I stepped into the area to see a few monks training amongst themselves, and Shen, Akali, and Kennen standing there waiting for me. I approached them with a small smile and a wave.

"What's the training today?" I asked. I was really excited in all honesty, because this whole power thing was getting me hyped.

"Today you will be learning how to concentrate your energy. Sure, you could learn martial arts without any real energy training, people do it all the time, but in your case, learning to use this power would benefit you more in combination with martial arts." Shen explained. He had a point. Because my natural physical prowess wasn't insane, it would be pointless to fight whatever threat was going to come without being able to utilize my abilities.

"Ok. Sounds like a plan, but how am I supposed to use my energy?" I asked.

"You're going to have to meditate, and concentrate your energy to a certain point. Either that, or try and cloak yourself in energy. Just sit down, relax, and focus." Shen said as he, Akali, and Kennen sat down criss cross, and I followed suit. I felt awkward, because they seemed to know what they were doing, but I was just sitting there with my eyes closed.

" _Alright let's try this."_ I thought to myself. I began to focus within my mind, and I tried to picture a flow of energy. I concentrated on this image, and I immersed myself in the feeling of warmth. I kept picturing it until I felt like I was sucked out of my own body along with river of energy. I opened my eyes and looked around, and it was just black. " _This must be my mindscape."_ I thought to myself.

" **It is."** A voice boomed through my head. I was immediately on high alert. I frantically looked around until I saw a massive wolf tower over me. Its fur was a dark grey color and it had glowing purple tribal marks on it. Its eyes glowed grey and it looked down on me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

" **I'm sure you've heard of me, but my name is Thoran. I am a wolf spirit from long ago, now resurrected into your mind."** He responded. That was when everything clicked. This wolf is the wolf from which I got my powers. He was the one in the prophecy!

"So you're the wolf from the prophecy, the one with the powers that I possess?" I questioned.

" **Yes. I could sense that you were trying to conjure up my energy. So I summoned you here to speak with you personally. I figured it was about time I revealed myself to you, seeing as you have once before used my energy without knowing what you were doing."** He said.

"Alright, so what is the plan, now that you've revealed yourself to me?"

" **Now, I'm going to train you. You need to learn how to conjure up my energy. The main thing I'm going to teach you is called** _ **Enhancement.**_ **Enhancement is how you can channel my energy into your physique to increase your physical prowess. You can increase your strength, speed, and senses with this. It takes a very long time to use. I will also teach you how to fight. I know that The Eye of Twilight and The Fist of Shadow are training you as well. I approve of their methods because I am very fond of their ancestors, and I believe in their vision of a warrior."** Thoran explained. I was processing all of the information, and then I noticed that Thoran was getting smaller. He continued to shrink until he was about 6'4. He was shirtless with some jeans on, and he was a huge buff guy.

" **This is my human form. This is the form that I will train you in. We will train in your mental state."** As he said this, he raised his hand and shot a purple and black beam of light from his hand into the sky _(or whatever was above me in my mindscape),_ and once it got considerably high, it seemed to hit a ceiling and expand around us. " **This is a magical barrier that I have placed on your conscience. What this does is bend the laws of time that you know in the real world. Every day that passes here, about 2 seconds will pass in real time. That way we have however much time you need to train you."**

"So how long do you think we will be in here?" I inquired. It didn't really matter, but I was curious.

" **I will train you for 30 days to my fullest extent. At the end of this 30 days, you will be able to use my power as you please, but do remember that overuse can cause a strain on your body. I am an astral figure, so I can expend as much energy as I want, but you are not, so you need to be careful."**

"Alright, let's do this." I stated, determined. He looked at me and smirked, as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The world just seemed to blink into a different landscape. What I saw was a huge field, with a few trees here and there, but nothing much.

" **What we'll do first, is fight. I need to gauge how much you know. I have allowed it so your mind can still subconsciously activate my power. I need to see how your body reacts to my power. I will warn you though. The pain and other feelings you feel in here, will feel real, but your body will remain fine. I will not be holding back, so I need you to come at me with everything you have."** He explained. I nodded in understanding and he had a big grin on his face. " **Let's begin, shall we?"** As soon as he said that, he was gone. All that was left was dust from where he stood. I didn't even have time to blink, and the whole world seemed to move in slow motion. He reappeared right in front of me and I saw a ghost of a smirk on his face when he drilled me with what felt like an infinite amount of power. It felt like every bone in my face broke as I flew backwards around 200 yards, flipping and sliding across the ground, until I slammed into a tree, creating a crater in the bark. I sat there for a second until I felt feeling come back to me and I stood up. I felt my face to see how bad it was, but there was no damage done. I look up to see Thoran walking toward me with his hands in his pockets.

" **The damage you take in here, will not affect your body. Not even in here, the pain is real, but the physical damage won't be. Now, Alex, FIGHT ME!"** He boomed. He charged at me, at a visible speed, and I was ready to counter. He reared back and threw a punch with his right hand, and I blocked it by crossing my arms together. A shockwave of air was sent out from the sheer power of his punch, pushing me back a few inches. I grabbed his hand and used it to swing my momentum around and throw a kick into his side. He easily used his other arm to catch it, and that's when I pushed off the ground and threw another kick to his head, that he wasn't expecting. The kid collided with him and he flew back a few feet, but easily caught himself mid air and backflipped off of his hands to land properly. He had a confused look until he looked me dead in my eyes. My eyes were dark purple with a misty essence when I moved. He smirked as he realized that his power was seeping through me.

" **That's good. It seems that as soon as the situation arises, my power courses through your body. Since you are using my power, you inherently receive some of my fighting experience. But since your body is untrained, you are still at a disadvantage."** Thoran then propelled himself forward and hit me with a spinning mid-air roundhouse kick. I blocked it with my arm and tried to counter by hitting him with a spinning back kick, but he caught my leg and slung me into an ever so conveniently placed boulder, which was obliterated by the sheer force of impact. I got up and wiped myself off, smirking a bit.

" _This will be fun."_ I thought to myself.

 **5** _ **Mind Days**_ **into training.**

Thoran and I were sitting across from each other. We had been fighting each day for what was 5 days in my mind, and I got my ass kicked every time. I couldn't control my power, and I didn't know how to fight naturally, so I was a little sloppy.

" **Now I will teach you how to control** _ **Enhancement.**_ **The best way the I can explain it, is that** _ **Enhancement**_ **is more of a feeling than anything. Obviously it is very real, and can expand your power tremendously, but it is something that you have to feel in order to use. What you want to do, is recall the times that my power has surged through your body. You need to hold onto that feeling, and try and channel it through you naturally."** Thoran explained. I nodded and I closed my eyes, I thought long and hard about the feeling that I feel when I fight. I was straining myself trying to figure out, and I exhaled, realizing I had achieved nothing.

" **Stand up."** Said Thoran. I stood up and I saw him disappear again in a cloud of smoke.

"Not again." I moaned, and I braced myself for impact. He appeared right in front of me with his fist reared back.

" **The only way you can grasp the feeling, is if you trying to. I have to get my power to activate naturally in you, and then once you're in what we will call** _ **Fighter Mode**_ **, you can hold on to that feeling and remember it."** He explained as his fist collided with my forearms, sending me backwards. Mid flight, the power naturally activated and I was on high alert. I rolled over mid air and caught myself on the ground, sticking a landing. My adrenaline was pumping, and I dashed at Thoran to attack him. He blocked my fist and held me in place.

" **You need to calm down, and breathe. You're in a beast like state right now, and you need to relax. But remember this feeling, and try and channel it."** Thoran said.

I starting breathing and tried to relax my body. I could feel the feeling going away, but not before I associated it with another feeling. The feeling reminded me of being wrapped up in a warm blanket by a fire place. It was so warming. The power began to fade. I immediately stopped, took a deep breath, and I exhaled, getting that warm feeling back, surging its way through my body. Rocks around me began to vibrate, and hover around me. I lost myself in the feeling, letting it surge through my like a river. I could feel it, I could feel everything. I opened my eyes and looked at Thoran. He looked like a proud father after his son had accomplished something. I looked down at my hands to see a purple aura around me.

" **I'm surprised you activated my power to such an extent. Now that you have the ability to grasp my power, we will train this ability for the rest of the time we have. You will learn how to channel it into attacks and use it for defense as well. Partial activation and things along those lines."** Thoran explained.

 **30** _ **Mind Days**_ **into training**

There was a huge field. On one side of the field, stood Thoran. His aura was off the charts with purple and black energy surrounding him. On the right side of the field is where I stood, holding a look of determination. I also had purple and black energy surrounding me. We stared each other in the eyes, ready to fight.

" **This is our last day of training, therefore our last fight for a while. I have taught you a lot of what I know, so answer this, Alex, are you ready to fight?"** He asked me. I obviously knew he would hold back from full force, but we were about to fight with everything I had, and he would come at me equally. I was at peace now, knowing that Thoran thought of me as an equal, rather than a student. I readied myself into a fighting stance, and just smirked. I disappeared into a nothing, and reappeared connecting my fist with his face. Right before I hit him, I could see the look of shock on his face before I sent him flying. He slid back and caught himself right at the end of his slide, and right as he looked up, I was on him again. This time he was ready and began blocking my punches and kicks.

" **Not wasting any time I see?"** He chuckled as we continued. We exchanged a few blows. Constantly blocking, dodging, and swinging faster than the human eye could even register.

"I learn from the best." I responded. I sensed his right arm charged up with extra power, so I immediately up the defense in my arms as I made a cross and intercepted the punch. It was like a sonic boom that went off as the fist connected, blowing wind around like crazy. We continued fighting, landing constant blows and blocking them all the same. It was then, that Thoran landed an uppercut that I wasn't ready for. I clenched my jaw and took the hit, flying up into the air. He disappeared and reappeared by me mid air, and starting landing blows. At this point, I was flying up in the air with my back facing the sky, and he was delivering blows to my stomach sending me higher. I knew it was over, I had already lost, but I expected it. That was when Thoran decided to deliver the finishing blow. He rotated his body mid air and and connected his foot with my back, sending me flying down toward the ground. I hit the ground and it looked like a meteor had smashed into the ground with the force of the blow. I stood up and coughed, with Thoran landing right beside me. He patted me on the back and grinned.

" **Your control over your power has improved, and you matched me blow for blow, but your fighting skills are not complete. I will leave fighting styles to Shen and Akali to teach you. You can defend, but your offense lacks a lot, but your power control is very good. Before you leave, I need to show you something."** Thoran explained as he snapped his fingers, and we were floating in an astral space. I looked up and saw a projection of a shrine. At the very top of the shrine I saw what looked like the handle of a sword.

" **Long ago it was prophesied that I would have a successor. This sword right here is my demon blade, Nergal. It is a blade that channels a special ability of mine, called Aether. It is an astral element that only I possess. The reason I explain this, is because I think that you may have an affinity for my element. I know there is a possibility that my host might now, but I believe you do. All you have to do is pull the sword out. It is connected to my soul, and only a true heir can possess its power."** He motioned toward the shrine. I naturally floated over the the shrine, and stepped onto an invisible platform. I walked over to the shrine and examined the blade. The hilt was black with purple accent on it, with a dark blue chain wrapping around it. From what I could tell about the blade, it was a very wide, heavy sword, with an all black blade. I gripped the handle and felt a rush of energy through me. It felt like I was getting electrocuted, but I grasped the handle. I was determined to use this blade, I felt it calling me. I grabbed it with both hands, and began to pull it out of the stone. Dark purple light began to seep through the cracks as I ripped the sword from the stone, and I felt a rush of images through my head. From what I could tell, it was a bloodied battlefield, with a warrior standing around hundreds of dead bodies. I focused on the person, and I froze. I realized that the blade he was holding was Nergal, and the person holding it was none other than Thoran. The images faded out of my head, and I passed out, internally and externally.

I woke up and I was laying in a bed, with Akali sitting beside me. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up, but Akali put a hand on my chest and pushed me back down.

"You're not getting up just yet, you have a lot of explaining to do." She said firmly. I didn't want to argue, mainly because I didn't have the energy, so I complied.

"How long have I been out?" I asked her. I looked over at a clock and it was about 2:30 in the afternoon.

"You've been out for 10 days. We were worried you had died, but we kept supporting you because of a faint heartbeat." She responded. My eyes shot open. 10 days? That was more than a week!

"When we started to meditate, about one minute in, you began to sweat and thrash around. Shen and I tried to snap you out of it, but you wouldn't comply. At the very end, a dark purple aura surrounded you, then faded immediately, and you passed out cold. You had us very worried." She added along with her cheeks ever so lightly dusted pink.

I sat there for a minute to take it all in. I then remembered what happened, and the images that had surrounded my mind before everything went dark. Thoran and Nergal. I sat for a second before reaching out to Thoran.

" _Thoran. What the fuck happened? And what I saw, what did you do?"_ I asked internally. There was a long pause before he responded.

" _ **Alex, I am not very fond of my actions. But long before you or any of this world was around, there was a war amongst gods. I was a part of that war. There were armies of soldiers ready to lay their lives down to help their worshipped god. I had nobody, because I wanted no part. I was warned of an attack to me, so I got ready and stood. 500 men came to fight me, and I slaughtered them all. It was them or me, and I chose to defend myself. There was no reasoning with these people. After that, I became stone cold. I dropped my god status, and became a mercenary. I took people out for a price. I was basically an assassin. My blade, Nergal, is the blade of a god, and with that, I was practically unstoppable. I met a woman, named Astarte, and she changed me for the better. I stopped fighting, and sealed Nergal deep within my soul. I learned years later of the prophecy of me becoming a host after death. I prepared to allow my host access to Nergal, but I didn't think you would see anything. I am sorry that you had to see that, and I should've laid everything on the table at first."**_ Thoran explained.

I sat and listened to his story, frozen in awe. I felt bad for him, something so traumatic changing him for the worse. I don't know what would've happened if he was still the same person. I hummed in understanding.

" _I guess only one question remains then. Did Nergal accept me, or do I not have the affinity?"_ I questioned.

" _ **Nergal has accepted you. You had a natural affinity for the Aether element. Nergal is now yours, and you can summon it at will. Just call for it and it shall come to you."**_ Responded Thoran. Shortly after, I was snapped away from my thoughts to Akali's voice.

"Hello? Alex? Why do you seem so distant?" She asked me. I began to explain everything that had happened. As I began to explain, Shen quietly stepped in and listened. Akali's eyes widened at my story, and I couldn't get a read on Shen, since he had his mask on.

"So, the wolf spirit is actually an ex-god, and he has been training you within your mindscape, and now you posses the ability to use his powers?" Shen summed up shortly.

"Yes, though I haven't used them outside of my mindscape, obviously." I responded. "Thoran explained that he knew your ancestors, and that he would leave it up to you guys to train me in fighting. My offense is lacking, but my defense is pretty good." I felt a shock in my mind and it caught my attention.

" _ **Do not use your full power, or summon the blade. They don't know how strong you are, so just use a little bit of your power so that way you can sustain a fight against them, but don't overdo it."**_ Thoran told me. I internally nodded and continued my conversation with Shen and Akali.

"I guess once you are ready to go, we will begin your combat training." Said Shen as he walked away. Akali stood up and followed suit, leaving the room. She looked back and gave a small smile, then disappeared behind the door.

"This is going to be insane." I mused.

 **Hey guys! I know I haven't updated this story in forever but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am going to try and find motivation to keep doing this story, but there are going to be a few changes.**

 **1.) I am only going to write from Alex's P.O.V or 3rd person from now on. Mainly because I don't really care to follow every single OC, but they will still be major parts of the story.**

 **2.) Alex is going to have a harem. I figured I should do it, since my friend was joking around about it.**

 **\- Harem (So Far): Riven and Akali**

 ***PLEASE SEND HAREM SUGGESTIONS***

 **3.) I'll write lemons as I develop the characters a little more. I'm all about some character development now :D**

 **4.) OC will be strong, then OP. Who doesn't like an OP MC?**

 **Please send me any ideas you have for training him in combat and other things, and thank you so much for stopping by! Until next time, later peeps!**


End file.
